In the optical communication network, because of the limited length of the cable and requirement of branching and cross-connecting of the cable on the transmission line, it need to splice the cable and protect the splice so as to ensure the splice can withstand external factors, such as changes in temperature, humidity and mechanical drawing, etc., to realize work with all weather. The usual practice is to use cable splicing device to provide conditions for splicing, branching and cross-connecting a cable and realize integrity protection for the splice. Overhead cable, straight-through connection, branch and cross-connection of a pipeline often utilize the way of cable splice device to meet the protection needs of the internet connection between a cable main trunk cable and a wiring cable network. Cable splicing devices are generally required to have features, such as high mechanical strength, good sealing performance, good corrosion resistance, convenient splice, and supporting repeatedly turned on and so on. However, there are some shortcomings in present cable splicing device, such as bulky, inconvenient operation and high cost.
Existing fiber optic splice protection device comprises a cover and a chassis. A fixing device of a cable strength member, a slot of fiber optic splice protection jacket and a cable fastening tape are integrally formed with the chassis. Seal locking between the cover and the chassis is made by way of a seal component and a screw. Shortcoming of the existing Cable splicing device is that it is required to fix the cable strength members in the chassis one by one cable so as to make on-site installation inconvenient. At the same time, it also makes on-site installation inconvenient that the cover and the chassis are fixed by a plurality of screws. Further, in the existing fiber optic splice protection device, there is structure for managing the fiber optic jacket, resulting in the phenomenon of winding and messy of the fiber optic jacket and the fiber optic.